Not the nicest Guy
by Shenya
Summary: Ryou/Marik or Ryou/Bakura... Bakura invites Marik over for the weekend, and a battle for Ryou's heart starts. Bettter summary inside!


Hiya everyone! Firstly - all homophobiacs be gone . . . I don't know why I keep writing new stories, but here I am again, with a fic with Ryou/Marik or Ryou/Bakura pairing ^.^ I've wanted to write R/M for a while now . . . But I am not in any way sure of the outcome, the final result. Go figure, I never have the ending in my mind when I begin. This was originally a oneshot - just like Slaying the Dreamer. Oh well, long oneshots tend to be out of my reach, I find it more comfortable to write fics with multiple chapters.  
  
This originated from two ideas that somehow fused together and formed this love triangle . . . At least I didn't add my third idea to this one, that would have been too much. -___- And I don't own Yugioh *sighs* But I sure wish I did . . .  
  
The idea is this: Bakura invites Marik over for the weekend, and Marik decides to finally do something about his crush on Ryou. The problem is, Ryou has become addicted to Bakura's cruel ways (this is labelled 'angst' for a very good reason, you know) and they have been loosely together for a while now. Messy situations coming up, as the two guys compete for Ryou's heart, trying to preserve their friendship in the same time. First chapter in Marik POV.  
  
Ryou is Ryou Bakura, Bakura is his yami, and Marik is Marik Ishtar - the light side of the duo.  
  
Not the Nicest Guy, chapter 1 - Friday afternoon (Marik)  
  
I parked my motorcycle outside Bakura's house. Good of him to have invited me over for the weekend, while Isis was gone the house we had bought here felt so empty . . . And I had some other reason to be glad of the invitation, too - finally I could be near that hikari of Bakura. He had fascinated me for a while now, how he could be so gentle amidst all the cruelty. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better, and perhaps we could even end up being friends, I would have no objections to such. He was good looking, too . . . Grinning widely I rang the doorbell. A white-haired figure opened the door.  
  
"What kind of fun are we going to have during the weekend, Bakura?"  
  
When no cocky response immediately came, I looked at the brown-eyed boy at the door more closely. Shit. It wasn't Bakura - which I should have immediately noticed. They don't look _that_ similar when you know them. The boy blinked at me cluelessly, and finally opened his mouth.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing, Ryou. Where's Bakura?"  
  
The boy looked uncomfortable. He glanced upwards with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"He told me not to disturb him. He's sleeping.  
  
I was amazed. At this time of the day? He really must've had a rough night.  
  
"Whatever. Can I come in now? He invited me over for the weekend."  
  
I took my bag and walked in, right past the surprised boy.  
  
"Great. Where can I leave my stuff?"  
  
Ryou looked at me, and after a short, uncomfortable silence he responded in a weak voice.  
  
"You can take the guestroom. It's up the stairs, first room on the right. But Marik-kun,"  
  
He looked embarrassed now. Red stained his cheeks.  
  
"I didn't know someone was going to come over, so I haven't had time to clean it, it must be real dusty there."  
  
How could anyone be worried over such a small detail? I couldn't understand such people. I never saw anyone worthy of such attention.  
  
"Not to worry, I'll be fine,"  
  
I called over my shoulder, on the way to leave my bag somewhere. It was starting to weigh uncomfortably. I stomped up the stairs, looking for the room I was going to lodge in for the next couple days. Unbidden, a song I once heard in the radio kept playing in my head, and I softly started to hum it.  
  
That Ryou . . . Such an innocent person, and innocence always sparked my interest nowadays. I had seen too much, now I wanted the other side of life, the loving care and comfortable friendship. Well, I wanted it, but I necessarily didn't want to act like that myself. Too hard to change myself so radically. And not even necessary.  
  
I opened a door on the second floor, and after seeing it was empty I threw in my bag and headed back downstairs. This was a way too good opportunity to pass, to have Ryou to talk to while his yami was asleep. Bakura was my friend, but sometimes he could be way too possessive . . .  
  
Grinning widely I stepped into the kitchen, where Ryou was making coffee. I walked up to him, a little plan forming in my twisted mind.  
  
"I bet Bakura's gonna sleep for a long time yet. What are you going to do to keep me entertained while I don't have his company?"  
  
I grinned and leaned towards him, waiting eagerly for his response. I could see him go all tense first, then turn his head quickly to look at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Keep you entertained, Marik-kun? I don't know you at all, I would have no idea . . ."  
  
He trailed off timidly. I know, I'm cruel. I purposefully made the question so it could be interpreted in many ways. I saw he caught the hook . . . I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Ryou looked at me with reddening cheeks.  
  
"Perhaps we should get to know each other, then. I'm surprised this hasn't happened before, me and your yami have been friends for quite a while now. I'd say it's about time."  
  
I sat down on a nearby chair, leaning my chin in my hands.  
  
"So, where should we start . . . I know, how's it doing with your friends? You know, Yugi and the others."  
  
"Just fine. Fine at least when Bakura lets me go see them."  
  
Ryou looked down, obviously upset about something. He must feel lonely here with only Bakura to keep him company - and that only when he was in the mood to do something like that. He wasn't exactly the type to worry about this gentle boy. I looked at Ryou, concealing my thoughts. Nothing of them was shown on my face.  
  
I had never really thought on this, my own psychotic yami was too busy with his own things to ever truly bother me. But Bakura was so different. I had caught him sometimes saying gentle words about his hikari, and usually he acted as if Ryou was some kind of an object, a toy for him to play with. Perhaps it hadn't been the best of beginnings to ask of his friends.  
  
"You must really miss them."  
  
"Sometimes. But it's all right, I get on fine without them."  
  
Ryou took two cups and poured coffee on them.  
  
"Here you go. Enjoy!"  
  
He smiled innocently. I took the cup from his cool hands, nodding to him in thanks. Sipping the hot liquid, I regarded this mysterious boy with curiosity. Such a gentle creature . . . I couldn't understand how he could stand being around Bakura. Surely he hadn't survived without _any_ kind of scars in his mind.  
  
Well, now I had ample time to find things out, with Bakura himself out of the way for a few hours yet. I smiled to Ryou over the brim of my cup.  
  
He smiled back timidly.  
  
---  
  
AN: Short chapter -___- Well, it _is_ a kind of a prologue. Others will be longer. Sorry about the long rants . . . I hope you liked the fic, and will tell me too - in other words tell me if it is worth continuing. Please review! 


End file.
